The Spiders Lair
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: What if the Avengers didn't go to Hawkeye's home in Avenger: Age of Ultron, but instead went to Black Widows?
1. Chapter 1

What if the Avengers didn't go to Hawkeye's home in Avengers two but instead the Black Widows? The Avengers are in for quite a surprise.

Chapter 1:

The Avengers were battered and bruised as Natasha flew them away from the battle in defeat. It was the first time since working with the Avengers that Natasha realized that the Avenger's team was not invincible, and by the looks of her fellow team members, they too realized that their team was no match for what they are facing. They were lulled into a false sense of security sense the battle against the Chitauri. They were earth's mightiest heroes, they were unbeatable, and at least that is what they thought, until now.

"We can't just continue flying," reported Hawkeye from her left in the cockpit. "All of our safe houses are compromised. We can't go to Stark Tower. Ultron has infiltrated the Avenger's security system. We are literally sitting ducks, we have nowhere to go."

The rest of the team members heard Hawkeye's comment and the silence that followed was defining. Even Tony Stark had no plan or comment, and with Tony's silence, the team really began to understand how much in danger they really were.

They continued flying in silence for about 30 more minutes.

"We are running low on fuel," reported Hawkeye. "We have maybe 20 minutes left in the air."

Natasha could clearly tell Clint was stressed. His voice sounded normal to the rest of the team but Natasha knew better. They have been working together for years and Natasha could sense the difference in his tone and body language. He wasn't necessarily scared, but she could sense the lack of confidence in his voice.

Natasha reached out and touched his harm, reassuringly. "It's okay," Natasha said softly. "We are going to be okay."

Clint looked down at her hand and then back up to her face.

"Nat…"

"We are here," interrupted Natasha as she broke eye contact with him and looked forward.

All the Avengers got to their feet to and looked out the front of the cab as Natasha began to lower the plane to the ground.

There in front of them was a medium sized farm house. The home itself was white with green shutters, with a large wraparound porch. Horses were running in the pasture, scared of the unknown object landing on their property.

"Where are we?" asked Bruce, the first words that he has spoken since leaving the battle.

Natasha stared forward for a few seconds, noting the black SUV in the driveway. Sighing she unbuckled her seat belt and stood up to look at her team.

"We are at my home," replied Natasha, touching the button to lower the hatch as she squeezed between Tony and Thor to exit the plane.

The Avengers froze as the watched her walk out of plane and their eyes continued to follow her as she walked up to the home. Natasha then walked up onto porch and then into the home.

Tony looked from the door in which Natasha just entered then back to Hawkeye.

Clint noticed Tony's stare at held his hands up in surrender.

"Don't look at me," replied Clint as he then unbuckled his seatbelt and began to stand. "I had no idea."

Clint looked at his team members then back to the home.

"But what I do know is this. Natasha is an extremely private person and for her to bring us here…" he paused, "she just put a lot of trust in us. And we will not be do anything to make her regret trusting us," replied Clint with a little warning his tone as he leveled his eyes at Tony.

"Hey!" replied Tony. "Why are you looking at me?" Tony looked around the cab for support only to find his team members all leveling him with the same stare that Clint was currently giving him.

"Wow guys," replied Tony, "thanks for the vote of confidence, really!"

They were all pulled from their conversation by a voice yelling from the home.

Natasha was standing on the porch with her hands on her hips leveling them with a stare.

"Are you guys coming in or what?" she asked before leveling them with another stare pretty much telling them silently that they need to get their asses off the plane, now.

Steve sighed knowing that look far too well. After working with Natasha for the past couple years and also being her sparring partner, he knew it was best that they all just listen to her.

"I am going in," replied Steve. He was always the brave one. The Avengers followed his movements as he walked down the hatch. Clint soon followed, then Bruce. Leaving just Tony and Thor in the plane.

"Well big guy," said Tony setting his hand on Thor's shoulder, "you ready to enter the spider's lair?"

Thor gave Tony a small smile before clapping him on the back. Hard enough to send Tony forward and for Tony to let out a small grunt.

"Come man of iron!" boomed Thor, "we shall see this home of our friend," as he began leaving the plane.

Tony watched him go before staring forward to see the rest of the team making their way to the porch.

"What have you been hiding Natasha," said Tony softly before finally turning around and walking off the plane.

Tony finally caught up to the rest of the team who were standing at the bottom of the porch looking up at Natasha who was leveling them all with her famous Black Widow stare.

"Look," her voice harsh. "This is my home. No one and I mean no one knows about this place and I would like to keep it that way. While you are here I expect you to behave accordingly."

Natasha leveled them all with a stare before turning around and walking to the door. She opened the door, held it open and motioned for them to come in.

The Avengers began to walk up the steps to enter the home.

"Ohh and please watch your language around the little ones," said Natasha a small smile on her lips as she took in the shocked faces of her team.

"Geez guys," replied Natasha rolling her eyes at them as they still have not moved. "Just get in the house. Dinner is getting cold," pretty much ordering them to move.

That seemed to snap the team out of their shock as they began to climb the steps and enter her home.

Natasha leveled Tony with a glare as he was the last to make his way into the home, "I am serious Stark, no funny business."

"Why does everyone expect me to be a problem!" sighed Tony throwing his hands in the air in frustration before entering the house.

"Because you are one," replied an unknown female voice from inside the home.

Tony paused as he stood alongside a frozen Hawkeye as his eyes searched for the unknown voice. Following Hawkeye's frozen gaze Tony's eyes too widened in shock as his eyes came to rest on Agent Maria Hill standing in the dining room smirking at him with small child on her hip.

"Holy shit!" mumbled Tony.

"Mom, that man just said a cuss word! He has to put 25 cents in the swear jar!" yelled a small child girl from the kitchen table who had spaghetti sauce all over her face.

"Seriously Stark," sighed Maria leveling him with a glare before looking at her watch and then back at him. "It has only been 15 seconds!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Agent Hill?" said Steve, his face recognizing the women but his mind not understanding why she was here, in Natasha's home.

Maria Hill smiled at Steve before replying, "I am not an agent anymore, SHEILD, as you all know is done. Now, I am just Maria or Hill, which ever you all prefer."

Seeing the questioning looks on their faces, Maria sighed. Stepping forward she put the small child into a chair at the head of the table and then set a small plate in front of him. She smiled as the boy smiled and began to dig his hands into the noodles.

"Patrick please use a fork," sighed Maria placing extra napkins next to the small child before looking up to the team.

"Come on guys," said Maria staring at them. "I work for you for goodness sakes! Stop staring at me like you don't know who I am."

"I am so confused," smiled Thor in the background in typical Thor fashion. "But supper smells delicious!" he boomed. As he stepped around his still frozen team members then up to the table. Thor grabbed a chair and sat down across from the small girl.

The little girl with curly black hair paused in her eating, the fork in her hand stopping just before her mouth. Her green eyes assessing the new man in her house.

"You have very big arms," the small child says. "But you have very pretty hair." She smiled shyly at Thor, even going as far as batting her eyelashes at him.

"It seems the little one has a crush," replied Steve looking at Maria who was looking at the situation with a small smile, then back to Thor who was giving the little girl his best award winning smile as the little one continued to smile shyly at him.

"Who has a crush?" replied Natasha from the back stepping around the men to assess the situation, leveling Tony with a glare, letting him know that she heard him cuss.

"Hi mommy!" yelled the small boy yelled from his chair waving at her with a spaghetti covered hand.

"Mommy!" yelled the young girl stopping the smiling match with Thor as she jumped from the chair and flying into Natasha's arms.

Natasha with her quick reflexes easily caught the child and swooped her up into her arms.

"Jesus, Emma!" grunted out Natasha. "You have to stop flying through the air, mommy is getting old and she won't always be able to catch you!" Natasha smiled at the child, brushing the black curls away from the small girls face. Everyone in the room smiled a little at Natasha's comment about getting old. Natasha Romanaff was not old in any way, and was still as deadly as her first mission with SHEILD all those years ago.

"I am sorry mommy," replied Emma smiling brightly at Natasha. "I just missed you so much," she exclaimed before wrapping her small arms around Natasha's neck and hugging her.

"I missed you too sweetheart," replied Natasha placing a kiss to the top of Emma's head.

Natasha walked over to the little boy, the young girl still holding on to her for dear life. Natasha leaned down and gave the small boy a kiss on the top of the head. "Hi buddy," she smiled down at the young boy, "missed you."

"Msh you too mommy" replied the boy, his mouth full of spaghetti.

Natasha looked up to see the rest of her team staring at her smiling even though you could clearly tell they were confused.

"This is so delicious!" boomed Thor from the table, interrupting the moment. "What is this Midgardian food called?" He asked as he shoveled more spaghetti into his mouth.

"It's called Spahgetti, Thor," replied Bruce as he gave both Maria and Natasha a smile, clearly understanding what is going on, before stepping forward and finding a seat at the table.

"Spahgetti," said Thor as he copied Bruce's pronunciation as he stared down at the noodles and sauce on his plate with a smile.

Maria stepped forward and began to the process of entangling Emma from Natasha. "Emma sweetie go eat your dinner, your mommy will sit next to you," she said with a smile. Maria finally succeeded in getting Emma to let go of her mother and then removed her from Natasha's arms. Setting Emma on the ground she pushed her lightly towards her chair.

"Okay mom" replied Emma as she began pulling Natasha towards the table.

As Natasha passed Maria she gave her a quick kiss on check and smiled at Maria before her daughter pulled her daughter away.

"Umm…Nat, Agent Hill…I mean Hill," said Clint finally speaking up, "what is going on?"

Natasha looked up at Clint from her chair and Maria stared at him as she stood behind Natasha her hands on the Natasha's shoulder.

"This is my home Clint," replied Natasha softly her eyes going from Emma, to Patrick and then to Maria. Natasha's hand coming up to rest on top of Maria's hand on her shoulder, "and they are my family."

Clint and Natasha stared at each other for few seconds silently. They have been partners for so long, and when SHIELD was still active, it was rumored that the two were so close that they could communicate telepathically with each other. The rumor was clearly false, but both Natasha and Clint would both admit that they know each other very well and sometimes all it takes is a simple look and they instantly knew with the other needed.

"Okay," replied Clint nodding his head before smiling at them all. Clint stepped forward and grabbed the seat open next to Bruce.

Steve soon followed suite and sat down next to Thor whom was currently on his second helping of spaghetti.

Maria sat down between Natasha and the small toddler currently covered in spaghetti sauce. Her left hand holding Natasha's on top of the table.

"So we are just going sit down, eat spaghetti and not ask any questions?" asked Tony still standing looking at the team currently sitting around the table serving themselves.

Everyone paused in their movements to look up at Tony.

Natasha's eyes narrowed. "Look Stark, if you have questions then both Maria and I can answer them after dinner. Just sit down and eat."

Tony sighed but made his way to the table. The only open seat left was between the very messy boy and the equally as messy Thor.

"Stark!" said the small boy his eyes widening at Tony as he sat down. His eyes focused on the small blue light on Tony's chest.

"Mommy, Momma" yelled Patrick, "Ironman! Ironman!" he yelled pointing at Stark. His little hands fling spaghetti sauce in the direction of Tony.

"Yes Patrick," replied Maria smiling encouragingly at him, "Ironman is going to be staying with us for a little bit."

Natasha was currently staring up at the ceiling her arms crossed clearly not loving her sons obsession with Ironman.

Patrick was staring at his mother almost if he could not believe what she just told him before turning back to Tony, then back to Maria, and then back to Tony, his face almost splitting from the giant smile on his face.

"Hi, Ironman," said the little boy shyly at Tony.

Tony was clearly out of his element. The kid had to be about 3-4 years old and stared up at him his eyes wide in wonder.

"Hey kid," replied Tony, a little uncomfortably. This is probably the longest time he has ever been around a child before.

"His name is Patrick," said Natasha leveling a glare at Tony, the look pretty much letting Tony know that if he crushed her son's dreams about Ironman, she would crush him.

Tony looked from Natasha then back to the smiling child, whom was still staring at Tony in complete wonderment.

"Hi Patrick," replied Tony with a small smile. Then looked back to Natasha, giving her a 'was that good enough look?'

Natasha smirked.

"Mommy!" yelled Patrick getting Natasha's attention.

"Don't yell at the table Patrick," scolded Natasha gently leveling her son with a PG stare.

"Sorry mommy," said Patrick quickly. "Mommy can I show Ironman my room?" He asked Natasha and giant smile on his face at the prospect of showing Tony his room.

Tony froze and gave Natasha pleading eyes. His stare practically begging her to not make him be around the small child.

Natasha held Tony's gaze before a smirk began to form on her face.

"That sounds like an excellent idea sweetie, Ironman would love to see your room," replied Natasha watching Tony wince as the child screamed with joy. "But after dinner," she added causing the boy to deflate just slightly but he smiled nonetheless.

"Yay…" mumbled Tony stabbing his spaghetti in defeat giving Natasha a glare before turning to the young boy and forcing a smile on his face.

"Excuse me Lady Hill," interrupted Thor looking down at his empty plate, "is there anymore spaghetti?"

So what do you guys think? Reviews make me happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

I know this story is moving fast. I can't stop writing which is not a bad thing! Hope you enjoy in the chapter and thank you so much for the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Dinner was running smoothly. Maria is positive that her son Patrick will be a handful tonight due to the excitement of meeting the Avengers. Patrick doesn't understand fully that his mother is in the Avengers but he does know that a lady called the Black Widow, who looks an awful like his mother, is in the Avengers. Emma is old enough to understand but both Maria and Natasha are grateful that she could really care less about superheroes.

"Captain America is right there mommy," whispered Patrick to Maria as he pointed at Steve.

Steve obviously heard him as he stopped eating and shot Patrick his famous 'Captain America smile' that he perfected all those years ago.

"Don't point Patrick," scolded Maria gently, "it's rude," but she was smiling nonetheless at her son's excitement. "But yes, Captain America is right there," she smiled at Steve.

"Mommy…Thor too," he didn't point this time but his eyes were locked on Thor. Thor was none the wiser as he ate his fifth helping of Spaghetti.

"Yes, sweetie," replied Maria.

"And there is Hawkeye," said Patrick continuing to name all the Avengers.

"Yes, I know sweetie," replied Maria, now just nodding her head and eating her spaghetti.

"Who are you?" questioned Patrick as everyone at the table, besides Thor who was still too busy eating, looked up to see him staring at Bruce.

"I am Bruce," said Bruce giving him a nervous smile.

"Bruce?" questioned Patrick clearly not understanding.

"He's the Hulk, Tiny Romanov," said Tony. He had already forgotten the little guys name and decided anyways that 'Tiny Romanov' was better anyways.

Natasha sent him a glare. The man was a genius but couldn't remember a name 10 minutes after he learned it.

"He is not the Hulk! The Hulk is green and big" said Patrick spreading his arms apart to prove his point as to how big the Hulk is.

"He is the Hulk, 'Tiny Romonav," said Tony. "Just not right now, he turns into Hulk when we need him to. Maybe later we can get old Bruce here to show you the Hulk," said Tony winking at the little guy. Tony had to admit the little guy was growing on him.

Bruce opened his mouth to no doubt say no but Natasha and Maria beat him to it.

"Not going to happen" replied Maria and Natasha at the same time, leveling a twin glare at Tony which had Tony holding up his hands in defense.

"Aww come on mom, momma!" whined Patrick, "the Hulk is the coolest, besides Ironman!"

"Yah moms!" whined Tony mimicking the 3 year old, "Ironman is the coolest!"

The glares only intensified at Tony and the smile that was on his face only a few seconds prior started to fall as he began to realize that it probably wasn't the smartest move to mess with Natasha and Hill, especially with his Ironman suit destroyed in the plane.

"Yah Tiny Romanov it's probably not the best idea," said Tony back tracking nodding his head. "Don't want the Hulk ruining your nice house."

Patrick eyes widened at the thought and he instantly shook his head up and down copying Tony. Maria is pretty sure Tony could tell Patrick anything and Patrick would agree just because Ironman told him.

Natasha decided to keep her eye on Tony and Patrick. She smelled trouble between the two. After eating her helping of spaghetti she leaned back into her chair and relaxed. It was an extremely long day and her body ached. Maria's hand came up and started to rub Natasha's neck.

Natasha closed her eye and leaned back into the touch. She missed this.

Natasha savored the moment for a few seconds before she felt Maria's lips brush up against her ear.

"Your daughter is flirting with Thor," whispered Maria.

Maria smiled as Natasha's eyes flew open and instantly looked to her left to stare down at her daughter. Natasha couldn't even form into words the way her daughter was batting her eyes and staring at Thor. Natasha opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again and then closed it as her 5 year old daughter continued staring at Thor.

Natasha could hear Maria chuckle at her complete loss of words as to what their daughter was doing.

"Emma sweetheart," said Natasha finally gaining her voice making sure to put a slight warning in it. "You are 5 years old. Stop batting your eyelashes at Thor."

Emma looked up at her mother, nothing but innocence on her face. Natasha narrowed her eyes. Emma was too good at acting for her age.

"What!? He is sexy, momma!" exclaimed Emma and then turned her attention back to Thor.

Natasha's eyes flew open and she heard Maria choke on her spaghetti behind her.

"How…what…where…" stuttered Natasha. Her daughter just said sexy. Her 5 year old daughter just said the world sexy!

"Emma," said Maria sternly as she could, her voice was still horse from choking on her spaghetti. "Where did you learn that word?" questioned Maria ready to shoot whoever said that word around her daughter.

"Mommy," said Emma pointing at Natasha.

Natasha froze as she heard her name fall from her daughter's lips. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, wanting to defend herself but once again not being able to find the words. She has never, ever said that word around her daughter. Sure, she has had to add a few quarters…okay more like 15 dollars to the swear jar, but who's counting? But Natasha knows she has never said 'sexy' around her daughter!

"Really?" questioned Maria her eyes narrowing in on Natasha.

Natasha shrunk just a tiny bit at the tone of Maria's voice. Nobody but Clint probably noticed. She looked up and sure enough Clint was smirking at her, and everyone else was smiling, obviously enjoying seeing the Black Widow so flustered.

"I swear...I never," stammered Natasha as she turned to Maria.

"You did Mommy!" interrupted Emma, "remember!"

Natasha quickly turned to her daughter and was about to tell her that mommy never said that world and lying is bad but Emma beat her to it.

"I remember because it was late and I needed water but you were busy! You were in the kitchen doing the dishes and mom was at work and you were on the phone with mom and then you told mom you thought she was sexy!" rushed out Emma. The whole tabled started laughing. But Emma wasn't done, "and then you called Mom naughty and told her she was going to be punished when she got home!"

Silence.

Well besides the groan that left Maria's lips as a faint blush made its way up her cheeks trying to avoid eye contact with the smirking men sitting around the table.

"Why would you punish mom? What did she say? Did she say a cuss word? Because that 25 cents…" Natasha's hand shot out and covered Emma's mouth as she stared at her daughter with wide eyes.

The silence was deafening until the laugh of Tony Stark broke it. Tony was sitting at the end of the table holding his stomach and laughing. Patrick was laughing along with him. Not because he understood what was happening but because if Ironman was laughing, it had to be funny. Finally Tony stopped laughing and began to wipe the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"This is the best dinner I have had in years!" he laughed. "Can we have spaghetti at your place every Wednesday and make this a regular occurrence?"

Maria was holding her head in her hands and groaning and Natasha narrowed her eyes at him but still kept her hand covering her daughter's mouth, just in case she said anything else mortifying.

"Yes!" boomed Thor, obviously missing everything that just happened as he shoveled the last remaining bits of spaghetti into his mouth. "I will attend these 'Spaghetti Wednesday's', this is by far my favorite Midgardian food!"

* * *

Please Review! I love to read your thoughts and opinions on this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the reviews! This story isn't going to be all rainbows and fun. It will have a lot of serious moments and plenty of action. I know have lulled you into a false sense of comfort with the first 3 chapters being very fun and light but things are about to get serious! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Dinner was over. Steve and Bruce were in the kitchen doing the dishes, much to Maria and Natasha's complaint. Thor was watching the Disney Channel with Emma, while Hawkeye fell asleep on the couch with a beer in his hand. Tony and Patrick were playing with an Ironman action figure at the dining room table.

On a lounge on the porch Natasha was leaning against Maria's chest with Maria's arms wrapped around her middle as the sunset slowly descended on their small piece of paradise.

Natasha sighed as she snuggled further into Maria's chest.

"I missed you," mumbled Natasha her eyes closed as Maria began to run her fingers through her hair.

"I missed you to," whispered Maria placing a kiss on the top of Natasha's head.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Maria finally asked the question that she had been wondering since the team showed up on her front lawn.

"What happened today?"

Natasha's eyes snapped open as she stared up at Maria. Sighing she sat up and faced her.

"We got our asses kicked, is what happened," replied Natasha her shoulders tensing at the thought of how quickly they were overpowered.

"We went in with a plan Maria," whispered Natasha, "but we didn't stand a chance. I couldn't even help. The witch…she was in my head…" Natasha trailed off, the memories of her worst fear coming to light flashing before her eyes.

Maria's eyes widened as she saw a haunted look flash before Natasha's eyes. It has been years since Maria has seen that look in her eyes.

"I feel like she is still in my head…" whispered Natasha as the memory of her family murdered flash before her eyes. "You…Emma…Patic…" Natasha couldn't finish the sentence as her voice broke and the tears she refused to let spill clouded her vision.

"Hey Nat…" whispered Maria slowly reaching out to Natasha lightly touching her face as she placed her hand under Natasha's chin and lifted her head up, forcing those haunted bright green eyes to meet hers. "We are fine….we will always be fine."

"I know," whispered Natasha as her eyes met Maria's. Maria slowly moved her hand up to gently cup Natasha's check.

Natasha leaned into the touch and spoke softly, "we didn't have anywhere to go so I came here or that is at least what I am telling myself but…" Natasha's voice cracked again as she turned her head and placed a small kiss to the center of Maria's palm before standing up and walking to the railing of the porch. Natasha stared out into the sunset and continued to speak, "I needed to see you, see the kids…I needed to feel you and them. I needed to be 100% certain that everyone was okay."

"I understand sweetheart," replied Maria as she got up to stand next to her.

"I am being selfish," ground out Natasha. "I am endangering our family by being here Maria,"

Maria grabbed Natasha's arm lightly and turned her around to stare into their home.

Emma was now braiding Thor's hair as he continued to watch the T.V. Hawkeye was up from his nap and he and Steve were drinking a beer discussing something. Bruce was sitting at the table with his glasses on typing furiously on his laptop.

"I think this is the safest our family has ever been sweetheart," replied Maria moving behind Natasha and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Natasha watched as her second family fit in so perfectly with her first.

"Where is Tony and Patrick?" questioned Maria her grip tightening ever so slightly on Natasha's hips at the thought of the trouble those two are no doubt getting into.

Natasha tensed at the question as she looked through the windows to find Tony and Patrick missing.

"I swear if he is putting lasers on Patrick's toys I will kill him," grumbled Natasha as she slipped from Maria's grasp. Both she and Maria entered their home trying to find them.

Natasha and Maria searched scanned the open areas of the home before Maria decided to check the basement and Natasha headed down the hallway to Patrick's bedroom.

Natasha got about 5 feet from his bedroom door before she began to hear Patrick's voice. The door was cracked open and the light was on.

"This is my Ironman beanbag and my ironman poster…ohh and here is my iron man blanket…" Patrick's voice faded and the sound of small running feet echoed through the room as Patrick no doubt running around to show Tony every Ironman thing he owned.

Natasha slowly approached the door and saw Tony sitting on Patrick's bed looking at a small ironman action figure in his hand.

Patrick obviously sensed something was wrong with his new friend by his silence and stopped his running and approached Tony.

"Ironman," said Patrick softly, "are you okay?"

Natasha smiled at the sincerity her son's voice. Maria and her often spoke about how much they loved how caring and kind their son was turning out to be. If only his consideration for others could rub off on Emma.

Natasha watched as Tony looked up from the small action figure to the small boy standing in front of him.

"Ya Tiny Romanoff," said Tony clearing his throat, "I am okay."

They sat in silence for some time, Patrick and Tony just staring at each other.

"You know my mommy has that look sometimes too," replied Patrick walking up to Tony and then sitting next to him on the bed.

Natasha's eyes shot open at her son's comment.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tiny Romanoff" replied Tony, a little too harshly as he was talking to a 4 year old.

Natasha's eyes narrowed at Tony, getting ready to step in if he takes it too far.

"Sometimes I can't sleep," whispered Patrick. "Don't tell my mom's but I have nightmares sometimes and I go to the kitchen to eat the cookies my mom hides behind cans in the cupboard."

Natasha both frowned at Patrick's comment about nightmares. How did she not know about this?

"Sometimes when I go to get my cookie my mommy is in the living room staring outside," whispered Patrick softly. "She has the same eyes yours did…sad eyes."

Natasha whole body stiffened as she listened to her son's words, tears staring build in her eyes. She had no idea Patrick had seen her like that.

"My mommy has a hard job," declared Patrick as he leaned over and took the action figure out of Tony's hand and stared down at it. "Both my mommies don't think I understand. But I do. My mommy is a superhero, like you. "

Natasha sucked in a breath at the comment.

Silence engulfed the room as Tony processed what Patrick was telling him.

"Yes," said Tony softly reaching up and ruffling Patrick's hair, "she is a super hero, just not as cool as Ironman," he joked.

Natasha rolled her eyes but was thankful that Tony lightened up the mood.

"You are my favorite," nodded Patrick agreeing with Tony.

"Is it because of the suit? Or because I can shoot lasers? Or because I can fly?" rambled Tony, truly wanting to know why Patrick liked Ironman so much.

"No," said Patrick, shaking his head as he stared up at Tony. "It's because you saved my mommy."

"I….what?" asked Tony, his voice cracking as he stared down at the Patrick who was still fumbling with the Ironman toy.

Natasha's legs almost crumbled out from beneath her at her son's words. Leaning against the wall she slowly slipped to the floor. Her head coming to rest against the wall and her arms wrapping around her knees as the wall as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"You can't tell my mommy if I tell you," said Patrick as he stared at Tony.

"Okay I won't," said Tony nodding his head.

"Pinky promise," said Patrick holding his pinky out to Tony.

Tony stared down at the tiny finger before sighing and linking his pinky. "Pinky promise," nodded Tony.

"After you guys beat the aliens butts my mom took me and my sister home," said Patrick. "We were staying with our sitter down the road."

"I had a nightmare that night," said Patrick his voice becoming soft as he told his story. "I went to get my cookie and I saw mommy and mom on the kitchen floor."

Tony's eyes went wide as the boy continued to talk.

"My mom was crying and my mommy was holding her," Patrick's voice cracked just slightly. "I hid around the corner so they didn't see me."

"My mom said that she thought she was going to have to watch my mommy die…that a bomb…it was going to explode where my mommy was fighting the aliens."

"They both were so sad…sad eyes," mumbled Patrick.

"But I remember my mommy telling my mom that you were there," said Patrick staring up at Tony. "That you carried the bomb away. That you saved her."

Tony stared at Patrick his eyes wide and tears starting to gather in his eyes.

"That's why you're my favorite," whispered Patrick as he leaned into Tony, "my mommy came home because of you."

Natasha couldn't help it. By now she was completely bawling at her son's words and she sniffled, she tried to make it as quite as she could but as she looked into the room she could see Tony staring at her over her son's head. Tony too had tears running down his cheek.

Keeping eye contact with Natasha, Tony spoke, "You know I will always protect your mommy right? I am always going to make sure she comes home to you."

The statement and raw emotion in Tony's voice had Natasha at a loss of breath.

Tony broke eye contact with Natasha and stared down at the little boy snuggling further into his side.

"You promise?" whispered Patrick.

Tony looked back up to Natasha and his eyes took on this seriousness Natasha had never seen from Tony Stark.

"Pinky promise buddy."

* * *

Please Review! Hopefully you guys enjoyed the Natasha/Tony moment :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Hopefully you are all enjoying the story so far! I seriously can't stop writing. I am writing about 1-2 chapters a day until I hit my wall. So far it is just been flowing out of me. Well enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Maria walked down the hallway to find Natasha crying outside her son's door. Her eyes widening at the sight as she hurried to her partner's side.

"Nat…"

Natasha placed her finger to her lips indicating to Maria to be quite. "I'm okay," she mouthed as she indicated with her head to Patrick's bedroom.

Maria looked at the bedroom then back to Natasha in confusion until she heard Patrick's voice coming from the room.

"Can you tuck me in Ironman?" asked Patrick still cuddled into Tony's side.

Maria walked silently to Natasha's side before lowering herself down next to Natasha to watch her son interact with Tony.

"Sure Tiny Romanov," said Tony, a little uncomfortably but knowing that Natasha was still in the hallway he figured he would be on his best behavior.

Natasha and Maria watched as Patrick climbed into bed and smiled up at Tony.

Tony leaned down and began the process of tucking the small child into bed.

"I don't think I am going to have any nightmares tonight," said Patrick as Tony put the finishing touches on his tuck in job.

Maria's eyes widened at her sons comment, nightmares? Her son is having nightmares?

"Ironman will scare away all the monsters," said Patrick smiling up to at Tony.

Tony was silent as he stared down at Maria and Natasha's son. Tony had to admit, the kid pulled on his heart strings.

Tony reached down and took off his bracelet, "give me your hand Tiny Romanav," said Tony reaching out grabbing the small hand. Tony slipped his bracelet onto Patrick's wrist.

"This is Ironman's emergency locator," said Tony clicking few buttons on the bracelet as it lit up and Patrick's eyes widened with awe as he stared down at his wrist. "This way Avengers will always know where you are at in case you need help. Now when the monsters see this, they know that you will have Avengers and most important Ironman by your side. This way even if Ironman isn't hear the monsters will always stay away," finished Tony as he pushed a button on the bracelet and the lights went out. "There all set."

"Wow," whispered Patrick staring down at the bracelet. "Thanks!" he said giving Tony the biggest smile yet.

"Okay…ya…go to bed or whatever," mumbled Tony getting uncomfortable with the feelings he was getting inside his chest. Tony reached over and ruffled Tiny Romanov's hair before standing up.

"Goodnight Ironman," whispered Patrick as he cuddled into his Ironman pillow smiling at Tony.

"Goodnight Tiny Romanov," smiled Tony before flicking off the lights and stepping outside the door.

Tony was instantly greeted by site of Natasha and Maria sitting in the hallway. Maria was smiling at him and Natasha was refusing to meet his eye.

Tony groaned, "If either if you tell Pepper what you just saw or heard…"

"Don't worry Stark, your secret of you being a nice guy is safe with us," said Maria getting up and then offering her hand to Natasha.

Maria stood up and walked towards Tony, embracing him in a hug before kissing him on the cheek.

"You're a good man Tony," smiled Maria pulling back before walking back down the hallway leaving both Tony and Natasha alone.

"Umm…ya…so I am going to…get a beer…or something," mumbled Tony clearly uncomfortable with the situation as he moved to walk past Natasha, avoiding eye contact with her. Tony made it about halfway down the hallway.

"I am always going to make sure you come home too," said Natasha softly her words making Tony stop in his tracks.

Tony turned around to face Natasha. Their eyes met for a few seconds both of them becoming closer than they have ever been in these few seconds then have in years working together. Tony gave her a small smile before nodding.

Then like a switch being turned on Tony was back to his carefree self.

"Okay Romanav, the kids are in bed, where do you keep the alcohol in the place? I know you have bottle of vodka around here somewhere," joked Tony.

Natasha smirked at him.

"I am Russian Stark, of course I have vodka," smiled Natasha as she walked past him in the direction of the kitchen.

Natasha and Tony entered the kitchen to find the rest of the team centered around the kitchen island beer in hand.

Natasha stepped forward and squeezed between Thor and Steve who were leaning against the kitchen counter. She placed her hands on their shoulders using them as leverage to hoist herself on top of the countertops to reach up to the very top of the cupboard. Grabbing a bottle of vodka and then sitting cross-legged on the counter top between Thor and Steve. Natasha screwed the cap off and took a swig from the bottle before holding it out to Tony to drink. Tony smirked as he reached forward and followed suit.

The silence in the kitchen was overwhelming as everyone relaxed and silently drank their beverage.

"We need a different plan of attack," said Steve finally speaking up. "This isn't New York we can't just over power them with brute strength."

"Look I don't know about you guys but we are safe here," said Tony speaking up. "And I for one am tired. My body is tired. My brain is tired. And I can't come up any grand idea like this. So please can we just take a break. Just until tomorrow? I mean look around Cap? Do any of look like we capable of accomplishing anything right now? Bruce is falling asleep as I am talking right now!"

Bruce was indeed falling asleep standing up but his head shot up as he heard his voice.

"What…wait…I'm sorry what was just said?" asked Bruce clearly exhausted.

Steve looked around and determined Tony was indeed correct. The Avengers team was exhausted.

Steve sighed but nodded, "you're right Stark. Okay, everyone get some shut eye but in morning I expect to have a plan of attack."

Everyone nodded as their unofficial leader gave out the order as they began to disperse from the kitchen no doubt to find a place to sleep.

"Wait," said Tony grabbing everyone's attention, "can you say that part one more time?"

Steve sighed, "What part Stark?"

"The part about me being right," said Stark pulling out his phone, "I want to record it and set it as your ringtone."

* * *

 **I know it is a little short but I will make up for it in the next chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now this chapter I really enjoyed writing and hopefully you guys enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! Let me know what you think, I have never really written anything like this chapter so your opinions on it will be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Maria woke up to the sun coming in from the window. Natasha was curled into her neck and her whole body was wrapped around Maria's. Maria ran her hands through Natasha's hair smiling as a small moan escaped from Natasha's lips. Maria sighed taking comfort in having Natasha back in her arms.

After a few more minutes Maria began de-tangling herself from Natasha with a practiced ease before slipping out of the bedroom quietly. Walking into the living room Maria smiled as she saw Hawkeye sleeping in the recliner, Thor on the coach, Tony in the love seat, and Steve and Bruce were sleeping on the floor.

Walking into the kitchen Maria started the coffee maker hoping the smell of coffee will start rousing the adults from their sleep.

Maria then continued down the hallway peeking into both Emma and Patrick's room making sure they were still sleeping before heading to the kitchen to get her freshly brewed coffee. Pouring herself a cup Maria continued with her morning routine of drinking her coffee on the porch watching the sun rise.

Pushing the door open with her back, Maria gave one more smile at the snores coming from the men in the living room. They were kind of cute when they were all sleeping.

Finally outside Maria went to turn…

CRASH!

The coffee cup slipped from her grasp and shattered into pieces at her feet, burning her legs with the scalding coffee. Maria was frozen as she stared out into the pasture to see hundreds of robots, the Twins and in the middle…Ultron.

Even from 150 yards away Maria heard Ultron's order as if he were standing right next to her.

"Kill them," he ordered.

And with that the robots charged.

"NATASHA!" screamed Maria as she ran back into the house. She opened the closet and entering the code into the gun safe and then quickly grabbed the assault rifle and extra ammo. Rotating on her knee, using the door for cover Maria unloaded the gun just as one of Ultron's robots reached the steps.

Maria brought down 3 more robots but missed the one that was coming at her fast on her left. Maria rotated to fire but knew it would be too late. She was going to get hit.

Maria closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain but the sound of glass breaking and an almost animalistic growl forced her to open her eyes as she saw Natasha break through the dining room window and embed a knife into the side of its head.

The robot fell to the ground inches from Maria as Natasha stood over breathing deeply, a deep gash on her cheek. Their eyes met and Maria could see the fear in Natasha's eyes.

"Get the kids Natasha," said Maria unloading the gun at more of the charging robots.

Natasha went to move back into the house but was stopped as she saw robot leap over the torch and then towards Maria.

"Maria," yelled Natasha leaping over Maria's who continued firing as she placed herself in front of a robot. Natasha braced herself for the impact but the robot crumbled with a thump at her feet with an arrow in its head. Looking back into the house Natasha watched as Clint took up a position next to Maria as he began firing his arrows rapidly.

"Go Natasha," yelled Maria looking at up at her. "Go please…" she shouted before loading the gun with a new clip with a practiced ease and then resuming her firing.

"Maria…" said Natasha watching as Maria continued firing her eyes trained on the approaching robots as she skillfully placed headshots to each one within in her range.

"MOMMY!"

"Get them out of here Natasha! Go run!" yelled Maria.

"MOMMY!"

Natasha gave Maria one last look. Watching as she took down another 3 robots who were now getting within feet of the house before turning and running into the house.

Thor and Steve were running out the door as Natasha was running in. She watched as they leapt over Hawkeye and Maria and began engaging the robots in hand to hand combat.

Bruce was slipping out the back of the house no doubt about to get very angry.

Natasha turned the corner to see Emma and Patrick crying in the hallway. They were both sitting on the ground curled into balls with their heads buried into their knees with their hands over their heads.

Natasha rushed forward towards her children and dropped in front of them.

"Emma, Patrick," yelled Natasha over the sound of the gunfire and ear piercing large Hulk roar that shook the house.

"Mommy!" cried the children as they launched themselves at her.

Scooping Patrick into her arms and grabbing Emma's hand Natasha began to run to the back door. But skidded to a halt as she saw there at least 50 robots rapidly approaching her home from the back that the Hulk was currently engaged in. They were surrounded.

Natasha looked around the house in a panic. What was she going to do?

"Natasha!" yelled Tony as he ran to her.

"Where is your suit?" yelled Natasha.

"It is not in combat condition Natasha," yelled Tony. "I worked on it last night and it is barely functional."

Natasha wanted to cry out in frustration but the sound of glass breaking had Natasha turning around as 3 robots crashed in though the back windows and into the house. The Hulk roared in frustration as the robots must have slipped by him.

Throwing Patrick into Tony's arms and pushing Emma towards him. Natasha turned towards the robots in the living room.

"Find cover," yelled Natasha as Tony grabbed the kids and had them ducking under the cupboards in the kitchen strategically placing his body in front of the children shielding them from robots.

Natasha was running as soon as Tony grabbed Patrick. Leaping forward over the couch to fly into one of the robots. Natasha landed on its back and just started grabbing at any wires she could find. The robot was just starting to fall to the ground when she felt a metal hand grab her arm rip her from her position and throwing her across the room as she crashed into kitchen island only about 5 feet from where Tony and her kids were hiding.

"Mommy!" screamed Emma reaching out for her.

Natasha's eyes met the terrified look of her daughters before grunting as she pushed herself up. A rib was definitely broken but she would not let any harm come to her children. Standing up she took in her surroundings to find anything she could use a weapon. Natasha's eyes came to rest on book shelf behind the 2 robots in the living room.

Natasha's gun was on the top shelf.

Taking a deep breath and steadying herself she ran. She dodged the first robot and leapt at the second. Her hands landing on its metal shoulders as she pushed herself up and over top the robot executing a perfect flip before grabbing the book shelf. She quickly reached behind Maria's collection of antique military books to find her pistol.

Grasping the gun Natasha then back flipped off the book shelf as the robots launched at her. While falling back Natasha unloaded 2 perfect shots, each one finding their targets head instantly dropping the robots.

Natasha crashed down into a small end table crushing it under her weight. Groaning at the pain shooting her side Natasha slowly got up to see her children looking at her terrified with tears streaming down their faces.

Time seemed to slow around Natasha as she took in her surroundings. Maria and Hawkeye were still engaging the robots from the door but were quickly losing ground.

Thor and Steve were in the front yard back to back as they were completely surrounded.

In the back the Hulk had at least 15 robots clinging to his body trying to bring him down to the ground as he thrashed and roared at them.

They had about 2 minutes Natasha determined before they were completely over run. There was no escape. If only she could get the kids to the plane and they could fly…

Natasha's eyes snapped open and as the time resumed and the chaos of the battle overwhelmed her senses.

"Tony!" yelled Natasha getting Tony's attention as he looked up from the kitchen floor with her children under his arms as he tried to shield them as much as possible from the debris flying around the house.

"Can your suit fly?" yelled Natasha, sensing an attack on her back and turning to fire a round into the head of a robot that made it through the back door.

"I think so but I can't help Natasha, my weapons system is completely down and I have barely any battery life left!" yelled Tony.

Natasha brought down another 2 robots at the back door before looking to him quickly.

"I don't need you to fight," yelled Natasha, "I need you to leave!"

Tony's eyes widened at her words.

"Natasha…"

Natasha fired the last of her clip into another 2 robots before throwing the gun to the ground and taking up a fighting stance at the door.

"Please Tony," yelled Natasha taking her eyes off the door for a split second her eyes pleading with him to get her children out of here.

"Please get my babies out of here," said Natasha as she launched herself into another robot trying to come through the door.

"Go Tony! Go now!" yelled Natasha as she fought to bring the robot down.

Tony watched helplessly as Natasha fought relentlessly against the army of robots trying to get into the house.

"Mommy! Mommy!" screamed Patrick watching his mother quickly becoming overcome with the horde of robots.

The screams coming from the little boy's mouth seemed to snap Tony into action. Standing up and bring his arm up Tony signaled for his suit and a few seconds later each piece started flying into the house attaching themselves to Tony and a few seconds later his suit was on and running.

Bringing his hand up and sacrificing 2% of his very low battery Tony blew a hole through the roof.

Tony grabbed both Patrick and Emma into his arms before looking around the demolished home one more time. Maria and Hawkeye's weapons were on ground completely out of ammo and they were shoulder to shoulder engaging the robots in hand to hand contact trying to keep them from the home.

Steve was on the front lawn with 6 robots on top of him as Thor was fighting to get to him.

In the back yard the Hulk was being forced to the ground by 30 robots on his back.

Natasha was on her back kicking and swinging at the anything came close her, her left arm was cradled to her chest and was dangling at a weird angle indicating to anyone with eyes that it was broken badly.

Closing his eyes Tony and tightened his grip on the crying children and then flew through the hole.

The sound of Emma and Patrick screaming for their mothers could be heard over the sound his boosters as he flew them away from their destroyed home.

* * *

 **So what do you think? I have never really written an action scene before so this was a new experience for me. Hopefully you enjoyed it! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well strap on your helmets ladies and gentlemen because minds are about be blown by this chapter! Well I hope at least! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Maria fought as hard as she could. Her knuckles were split open and bleeding heavily due to constant punches she was throwing at hard metal. The punches were not doing much damage but they seemed to throw the robots off for second to give her enough time to break an arm off or preferably a head.

Maria knew they were losing and the sound of her children screaming in kitchen only fueled her drive. Tackling a robot to the ground Maria positioned herself on its back as she placed her hands under its metal chin. She then pulled with all her might, ripping its head from its body. The success was short lived because only a second later she was being tackled to the ground from behind by another robot. It had her on back, its weight fully on top of her as it began punching her body.

She tried to fight it off but its strength was too much to overcome. She heard her children scream for Natasha and as she turned her head, she watched as Tony took off with them through the roof. Even while getting hammered by the robot above her Maria felt a huge weight lift off her shoulder, know that her children were safe.

Bringing her arms up Maria tried to protect her face and body as much as she could. A well placed punch from the robot to her shoulder had her screaming out in pain as she felt her shoulder dislocate. Now she couldn't bring her arm up to protect her body and Maria stared up to see the robot cock its arm back no doubt to give her finishing punch to the face.

Closing her eyes and thinking about her family Maria accepted her fate unable to block the first flying towards her face. A growl followed by a grunt and Maria felt the robot fly from her body. Maria turned her head in surprise as she watched Natasha tackle the robot off her body as they crashed down the porch steps and onto the ground.

Maria watched as Natasha knees were on the robots chest holding it down as she began crushing its face with a hard swing with a rock in her left hand. Maria's eyes caught sight of the blood dripping down Natasha's right arm and the white bone sticking out from the wound. Natasha cried out with pain with every swing but didn't stop until the robot was disabled.

Natasha looked up from her spot on top of the robot and her eyes met Marias. Maria's had a large gash running down the left side her face and her lip was split open. Bruises were also starting to color around her left cheek.

"Maria we have to get out…" yelled Natasha but was cut off as she was tackled to the ground by 2 robots appearing out of nowhere.

"Natasha!" screamed Maria getting to her feet and flinging herself in off the porch to land on the back of the robots whom were literally beating Natasha to death.

Natasha got up as soon as the fists stopped connecting with her body. With shaky legs she got up to find Maria on the back of a swinging with all her might while another was trying to rip her off. Natasha tried to get to them but between the pain and the exhaustion she just wasn't fast enough.

Maria was grabbed by the shoulders and ripped off the top of a robot and then thrown violently into the home. Natasha watched with wide eyes as she crashed through the porch railing and then there was a sickening crunch as Maria's body collided with the house as her body layed motionless on the ground.

Natasha screamed in rage as her eyes took on this almost unearthly shade of green. Natasha was breathing heavily. Her body shaking no longer from exhaustion but from rage and before Natasha knew what was happening she fell to her knees in pain. She felt as if her whole body was breaking. It was the most painful thing she has every experienced and that was saying a lot. Natasha stared down at her hands and her eyes flew open as she saw the bones in her fingers breaking and growing while her skin was starting to turn dark green. The pain was intensifying and she couldn't help the scream that escaped her lips but was surprised by the sound that reached her ears, it was not a scream but rather a roar, a roar of a beast.

Steve heard the roar over the clashing of metal. Looking up he watched as Natasha started thrashing on the ground, her voice going from a gut wrenching scream to a beastly roar. His eyes widened as the 5'2 Avenger grew to 7 feet tall and the muscles on her body got bigger and bigger.

Before Steve could really understand what was happening it was finally over. And there standing in where Natasha was stood a female smaller version of the Hulk.

"What is happening?" boomed Thor seeing Natasha's transformation as well as he took out 5 robots with a swing of his hammer.

"I have no idea," yelled Steve watching as Natasha got to her feet. Her breath was ragged as she stared down at her hands as if she didn't know what was happening.

"Is that Natasha?" yelled Hawkeye finally making his way to Steve and Thor.

Another roar came from the back of the house and Hawkeye, Steve and Thor all turned to watch as the Hulk bust through the front of the home. They watched as the Hulk stopped in his tracks at the sight of Natasha. The Hulk approached her slowly a look of confusion on his face. He came within about 5 feet of her before slowly reaching out and touching Natasha.

Natasha flinched at his touch but did not move none the less. The Hulk brought his big hand under her chin and forced her to make eye contact with him. Steve, Thor and Hawkeye all moved closer to the Hulk and Natasha trying to deter any robots getting to them.

The Hulk grunted deeply a sound foreign to the team and they watched as Natasha and the Hulk began to converse in grunts and growls. The Hulk turned around quickly after Natasha made a deep growl and saw Maria passed out against the house. The Hulk let out a furious roar, shaking the ground and soon Natasha joined in. Both of them were getting heated up at the sight of Maria collapsed on the ground.

Steve gave Thor and Hawkeye a look of complete disbelief and before either one of them knew what was happening Natasha and the Hulk attacked. They each grabbed everything that was within their grasp. Tearing, throwing, slamming, breaking…they plowed through the robots and for the first time since the battle began things finally started to swing in their favor.

Like a furious machine the Hulk and Natasha smashed through the robots. When the robots would get Natasha she would let a deep growl and then the Hulk would be at her side ripping them from her body and when they got the upper hand on the Hulk Natasha would then do the same. The robots were no match for the two of them as Steve, Hawkeye and Thor picked of any stragglers in their wake.

In 5 minutes The Hulk and Natasha had the robot army completely decimated. The Hulk and Natasha stood side by side breathing raggedly as their eyes came to rest on Ulton and the twins. The two growled at them savagely getting ready to run at them but before either one of them could react Ulton was flying away and the twins disappeared.

The Hulk and Natasha growled as the cowards fled.

Steve watched as the Hulk and Natasha's breathing seemed to become less ragged and their muscles began to relax.

"Hulk….umm…Natasha," said Steve in the calmest voice he could muster. He had to stop himself from visibly flinching as they both turned to stare at him.

"The battles over, we won," said Steve holding his hands up to show them that he meant no harm.

Steve watched as Natasha's eyes went from him to Maria's body and then to him and then back to Maria's body.

"I will get her Natasha," said Steve bringing her attention back to him. "Why don't you and Bruce go to the woods too calm down?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him and grunted but seemed to accept the fact that Steve would take care of Maria.

Natasha grabbed the Hulks arm and steered him towards the woods as they both picked up their pace and ran disappearing between the trees.

Steve watched them disappear before turning around to and running towards Maria. He heard Clint and Thor following him.

Getting down on his knees Steve removed some of the rubble on top of Maria before checking her vitals. She had a steady heart beat and just seemed to be unconscious.

"Maria," said Steve cradling her head. "Maria can you hear me? Open your eyes Hill!"

Maria groaned in his hands and her eyes slowly opened as she looked up to see Steve, Clint and Thor. They all were looking down at her with worried expressions on their face.

"Where…" coughed Maria wincing at the spike of pain in her head at the action, "Where is Natasha?"

"Umm…ya about that," said Clint really not knowing how to tell Maria what just happened.

Steve watched as fear and panic invaded Maria's eyes as she started assuming the worst from Clint's answer.

"No Maria," interrupted Steve forcing him to look at her, "Natasha is fine…she just surprised us is all."

Maria was staring at Steve in confusion. How did Natasha surprise them?

"Where is she? I need to see her," said Maria trying to get up but Steve kept a firm hand on her good shoulder keeping her down.

"She is calming down with Bruce," answered Steve trying to sound as calm as possible.

"With Bruce?" asked Maria her eye widening.

Maria was met with silence as the men around her seemed to be at a loss of words as of what to tell her.

"What is going on?!" asked Maria frustration evident in her voice.

"Well…" started Clint ignoring the warning look from Steve as he spoke, "let's say I think it might be in all our best interests not to make Natasha angry anymore" said Clint with a smirk.

Maria's eyes went wide at his comment, "you don't mean…"

"That Natasha turned into a giant green rage monster?" smiled Clint taking in the shock on Maria's face.

"Seriously Clint?!" exclaimed Steve glaring at him, "you couldn't have put any other way?!"

"What else are we supposed to say?" defended Clint. "Natasha turned into the female version of the Hulk and saved all our asses!"

"Yes but you don't have to just throw it on Maria like that!" said Steve, "she has a concussion for goodness sakes! There is a thing called subtlety!"

"Trust me there was nothing subtle about what just happened!" said Clint sarcastically.

"I don't mean to pry but they are back," replied Thor whom smartly has been quiet for most of the conversation regarding Natasha.

Thor, Steve, Clint and Maria all looked up from the porch to see Bruce and Natasha walking towards them their clothes practically falling off their body but nonetheless both of them were unharmed.

"Well things just a whole lot more interesting that is for sure," said Steve with a sigh.

* * *

 **Well what do you guys think of the plot twist? I know it is different but hopefully a good different. Don't worry I will be expanding on Natasha's big green problem in the next few chapters. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for the reviews! I have enjoyed reading them. I am really enjoying writing this story and I don't believe there is enough Natasha/Maria fanfiction out there. I am surprised I am not getting as many hits on this and maybe it is just because it is not as good as I think it is. But it is what it is! I enjoy writing this so I will continue! Well hope you enjoy the newest update.**

* * *

Chapter 8:

Maria was slowly helped up by Thor and Steve as Natasha and Bruce came closer. Maria let out a small groan as she was helped up. Maria was never one for showing any weakness but her body was quiet literally broken.

"Easy Maria," said Steve with a comforting hand on her back, "from what I can see, your shoulder is dislocated, you have a concussion, possibly broken ribs and that gash on your face and left thigh are going to need stitches. But good news is there doesn't look to be any internal damage."

Maria nodded at his comments. She would get through this. She always does.

Natasha and Bruce are now about 5 feet from the group. Natasha ignores the questioning looks from her team and she only has eyes for Maria right now.

Reaching a shaky hand up to Maria's left side of her face, the right was not an option as it was bloody and bruised, Natasha cupped her cheek.

"Hey," she whispered her voice cracking at the level emotion that building up inside.

"Hey," whispered Maria closing her eyes and leaning into the touch.

Natasha heard the men move away as Bruce mumble something about privacy.

Natasha and Maria stood there in silence for a few more moments before Natasha dropped her hand and carefully slid her arms around Maria pulling her into a gentle hug. Natasha set her head on Maria's good shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. If Maria could feel the wet tears on her neck she didn't comment.

Maria brought her functioning arm up around Natasha to run her fingers through her hair.

"Nat…" whispered Maria. "I am okay sweetheart. I am a little banged up but I am okay."

Maria's words didn't seem to comfort Natasha but in fact seemed to have the opposite effect she was intending.

A choked sob left Natasha's throat. Natasha need to have Maria closer as flexed her arms around Maria's middle but Natasha knew that any more pressure would cause Maria pain so she stopped. If only she could stop the tears that seemed to run like a river down her face.

"I thought you were dead," cried out Natasha into Maria's neck. "The sound of your body hitting the house…it was this horrible crunch…and you didn't get up…"

Maria held on to Natasha the best she could and soothed her partner. Maria knew words were not going to help. Comfort and just letting Natasha release her emotions were the only thing that was going to calm Natasha down.

Natasha and Maria stood there for quite some time just taking in comfort in knowing that they were both alive, that they both still had each other.

Natasha finally pulled back and any hint of just breaking down was gone from her face. The only evidence were the tear tracks down her cheeks. Natasha stepped back and Maria watched her eyes rake over her large amount of injuries to her body.

"When I get my hands on that….that thing," growled out Natasha. "I am going to put him through a grinder. He will be nothing but bolts and wires by the time I am done."

"And I will help," nodded Maria agreeing with Natasha. Ultron made a giant mistake by making his quest for world domination personal by attacking their home.

"The kids…" started Maria.

"Tony has them," replied Natasha. Her children were safe. Tony would make sure they were safe.

"I need to see them. We need to find them," said Maria her voice cracking at the emotions she felt thinking about her children, no doubt terrified, without either of their mothers to comfort them.

"We will get them Maria," promised Natasha. There children would be back in their arms soon.

"We need to get you fixed up first. The kids shouldn't see you like this," whispered Natasha indicating to the blood still seeping from the deep wounds on Maria's body. "Come on, I think the bathroom is still intact. We will get you stitched up, put that shoulder back in place and then we will go find the kids."

Maria opened her mouth to protest. No. She needed her children now. She needed to see them. To hold them. To let them know how much she loved them.

Natasha was quicker, already predicting Maria's protest.

"They are safe Maria." Said Natasha as smoothly as possible. "Tony will not let anything happen to them. I am going to have Bruce work on a way of contacting him without Ultron knowing while we clean you up. Please give me 15 minutes to clean you up and for Bruce to make contact and I promise you that we will get our children back," said Natasha ending the sentence with as much conviction as possible. She would move mountains to get her children back and anyone who stood in her way will regret it.

Maria stared down at Natasha as she listened to her words. Natasha was right. Maria would like to think she was the rationale one of the two, which most of the times she was but when it came to her children, it seemed Maria's had none.

Sighing Maria nodded and allowed Natasha to help her walk into their home, or whatever was left of it.

As they entered their home Maria couldn't help the sadness that entered her heart at the sight of their home, the home where the made so many memories, completely destroyed. The dining room table was still intact and that is where they found the rest of team sitting down around it. They all looked worse for wear.

Steve stood up at the sight of them his mouth opening with concern about how the two were doing.

"I am going to get Maria fixed up," interrupted Natasha. "Bruce can you please find a way to send a message to Tony without Ultron getting ahold of it. We need to see our children." And with that Natasha started walking again, slowly, helping Maria towards the bathroom.

The men watched as they made it to the intact bathroom. Natasha helped Maria sit down on countertop before turning to shut the door. Steve caught her eye before she shut the door and the lethal look in Natasha Romanoff's eyes had Steve tense just slightly. Natasha was pissed. Ultron managed to piss off a very lethal enemy, and by the look in Natasha's eyes, Ultron would be finding out very soon that you don't fuck with Natasha Romanoff.

Maria was sitting on the countertop looking down at Natasha cleaning her wound as delicately as possible. Maria would have foudn the look of of complete concentration on Natasha's adorable in any other situation but this one. That same look was on Natasha's face last month when Maria came home from work to find her family coloring at the dining room table. Natasha never did anything half-assed, not even when coloring out of a Mickey Mouse Club House coloring book. Maria smiled at the memory, she wonder if those pictures that were hanging on the fridge survived the destruction?

"What has you smiling?" asked Natasha still looking down at the cut on Maria's leg.

"The last time I was on this countertop and you were on your knees I remember it being a lot more fun," teased Maria, smiling as Natasha looked up at her for the first time since starting her task. Just like the day Maria all those years ago Maria was sucked into those emerald eyes as Natasha stared up at her.

Green eyes met blue and Natasha just smirked at her. The predatory look in her eye letting Maria know that if she wasn't broken she would gladly give her a repeat performance. Natasha then looked back down and resumed her task. Natasha finally determined that it was as clean as it was going to get before grabbing the needled and thread off the countertop.

Reaching forward Natasha placed her hand on Maria's wound moving the mangled flesh together in order to start the stich. Her eyes closed at the sound of Maria hiss and her leg flinch under her fingers. She had stitched up Maria a few times, their roles have been reversed way more, since Natasha refused to report to the medic after missions. But this, this moment was different. The thought of causing Maria more pain pulled at her heart. She almost lost her today…

"Stop hesitating," gritted out Maria seeing Natasha stop the needle just centimeters before her skin.

That was all the push Natasha needed as she quickly inserted the needle and began the task of stitching up the 4 inch gash. Natasha prided herself in being a fast at putting in stitches. When she was on her own before SHEILD Natasha did her own stitching and has mastered it over time. She probably did a better job then the medical unit at SHEILD.

Natasha finished the task in what she believe was record time before tying it off and cutting the extra thread. Standing up Natasha then started to work on right side of Maria's face. Stitches will need to be placed just above her eye and along the two inch cut along her cheek.

Natasha went to work on cleaning out the wound as Maria watched her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened after I was knocked out or do I have to get details from the boys?" asked Maria watching as Natasha paused in her cleaning of the wound but not making eye contact with her.

"We won. That's all that matters," replied Natasha resuming her task.

"No, that is not all that matters," replied Maria reaching up and grabbing Natasha's hand stopping her from cleaning her wound.

Natasha stared down at the floor refusing to make eye contact with Maria.

Maria waited. She knew this was one thing she could not push Natasha on.

"Just when I thought they can't affect me anymore," whispered Natasha her voice defeated. Maria eyes widened just slightly at the sound of Natasha's voice but she stayed silent, listening.

"They tortured me, broke me, built me back up, only to torture and break me again," whispered Natasha.

"And then I was free," Natasha bringing her eyes up to meet Maria's. The haunted look in them caused Maria to visibly flinch.

"I found you, we had children,I finally did work that had meaning. I thought I was finally living my life free, free from them…but I was wrong. I fooled myself into believing I could ever be free from their grasp," whispered Natasha her voice dripping with self-loathing.

"You were thrown into the house. I thought you had died…" Natasha's voice cracked a little at that and Maria reached out to touch her arm in comfort. Natasha flinched at the touch and moved away from her hand.

Natasha didn't need to look up to see the pain that was no doubt in Maria's eyes from her action. Natasha knew Maria was just trying to help but right now with these emotions and feeling at the forefront of her mind, the thought of anyone touching her made her skin crawl. God! She hasn't felt like this since SHIELD first rescued her all those years ago.

Silence engulfed the room for a few more moments before Natasha felt like speaking again.

"I was so angry. The rage…it was consuming me. Then…I became everything the Red Room always wanted me to be, the thing I have been denying that I am since the day I joinged SHEILD. Natashsa finally brings her head up to look Maria in the eye. "I am a monster."

* * *

 **Please review! They are fueling me to keep writing!**


End file.
